


BadBoyHalo oneshots!

by losinambit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Death, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losinambit/pseuds/losinambit
Summary: hi! just writing some bbh oneshots,requests are open!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	BadBoyHalo oneshots!

Hi! I’m bored and so I decided to why not, write some oneshots of one of my favorite content creators?

Basically

\- I do not write smut, sorry!

\- I will write platonically mostly , but some chapters can be taken as romantically if you want, however you view them! I will also write romantically depending on certain requests!

\- I love angst, so hit me with some angst requests, especially with the new egg lore!!

\- Fluff is another favorite, so 100% that.

\- I am perfectly fine with writing gore, but in certain topics like self harm/suicide, I will not go into much detail.

\- Lemme know if a certain cc is uncomfortable with stuff like this! I’ll remove any chapters containing them :)

\- Unless stated specifically that you want it be irl, I will write it as their character from dream smp! 

Thank you! I can’t wait to see all of your awesome requests and get to writing :D

**Author's Note:**

> dududu


End file.
